Fall of Xephos (Unofficial continuation)
by YogsGen
Summary: What if KP never died in SoI... what if they never found the hand at all. What would happen if Honeydew got sick, and KP and Xephos went out into the Sands to find a cure. What would happen to Xephos if he sacrificed himself for KP, being taken by Israphel to the Nether. This is the unofficial continuation of the deviantart comic "Fall of Xephos". Rated M for descriptive violence.
1. Chapter 1

Xephos sat up in his bed; his head pounding, causing him to have a headache. "Blimey, that was awful." He said resting his head in his hand. "Never thought I would have such a horrid feeling just by going through the Nether."

"Morning, Xephos." A familiar voice said.

"Morning, Daisy. How on Earth am I going to get back to Hone-" Xephos stopped, his eyes shot open in disbelief. He turned to face Daisy, with happy wide eyes. "DAISY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he shouted. Xephos couldn't believe it; Daisy was alive and well next to him. A bit battered, but healthy and alive. KP would be ecstatic when he heard about this.

"Shhh, keep it down. Israphel's minions are always listening." Daisy said looking at the monsters that passed their prison cell. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, Honeydew, and especially Verigan. I know there isn't anything I can say to help heal the pain I have caused you all." She said sadly.

"Daisy… it's not your fault, it was Israphel's doing. You don't need to feel like you're the one responsible for what happened. What's done is done… and I'm glad that you're alive." Xephos said placing a reassuring hand on Daisy's shoulder. He looked out of the cell to see that the number of monsters passing by was dwindling down to the point where there was none at all. "So Israphel is around here somewhere?" He asked; he couldn't quite keep the small tremor from his voice as he asked.

Daisy replied with slight stuttering as well even though she was used to this "Yes I'm afraid so..."

He sighed and buried his face in to his hands, the movement pulling at the burns on his back and causing a hiss of pain to escape his lips. This was one fine mess they had landed in. He had no idea if KP was alright, or if Honeydew survived in the desert... "What are we going to do now?"

Just as Xephos asked that Israphel walked up to the prison cell with Creeper Boss close behind "Hello hero."

Xephos jerked his head up and his terrified eyes landed onto Israphel's pale face, before he managed to cloak the terror in his eyes beneath indifference. He was looking for an escape, but it seems as if that will have to wait for a bit yet. "Israphel... what do you want with me?" he asked, trying to hide the terror in his voice.

Daisy sighed and all of a sudden, terror flashed in her eyes as she stared at this pale face yet again. She couldn't, wouldn't speak to this monster of despair and pain.

"I want you to heal first. I'll tell you want you want to know in due time." Israphel said walking away smiling with his Creeper pet.

Xephos lets out a shuddering breath as the man leaves with the huge creeper. 'Why was he speaking in riddles? And wouldn't it be easier just to kill him now that he was weak?' He thought, "We need to get out of here... before he returns again." Xephos said looking at Daisy.

Daisy was still staring in the direction the pale-faced creature and his pet walked off to with terror still fresh in her eyes "I agree..." She said getting up from her chair and looking through the bars, the pale faced man nowhere in sight. "G-Gah!" Daisy screamed falling back and landing on the floor, with terror in her eyes when she saw the Creeper Boss come out of the shadows and stand next to the metal bars that held Xephos and her prisoner. "G-get away!"

"Why ssso ssscared of me?" The Creeper Boss playfully hissed.

A vampire looked down from the ledge he was sitting on, down onto the two unsuspecting light dwellers. Vitali didn't even bother to hide the smirk from his face. Those two had no idea what lord Israphel was planning for them. And that suited him just fine

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Xephos said, quickly climbing on to his feet to stand between the iron bars and the terrified female, glaring at the creeper. He was already regretting getting up so quickly, the burns he had sustained from the creeper before were aflame with pain as he stood there glaring at the beast.

The Creeper Boss smiled at Xephos "Of couresss masster." It hissed, walking away.

Daisy slowly stood up, managing to revive from the sudden jump scare "T-thanks..."

Xephos blinked in confusion, "What? Master?" He asked to world. 'Why had the creeper called him that? It made no sense!' He thought, as he continued to look in the direction the Creeper Boss left.


	2. Chapter 2

Xephos turned towards Daisy and looked her over quickly, not turning his back fully to the iron bars. "Are you okay?" He asked

Daisy simply nodded with scars all over her with her recent encounter with Israphel just a few days ago.

Vitali laughs a bit as he folds his wings from the short flight and settles his claws on to his shoulders. He wanted to play a bit with the prisoners, but master Israphel had forbidden him from that.

The Creeper Boss looked up at Vitali, " Come down here, Masster Isssraphel want'ssss ussss." It said walking in the direction Israphel was with Vitali following behind.

"You should get some rest..." Daisy said gesturing towards the bed

Xephos glanced at the bed and for a second he was terrified. 'He had slept in the nether! In the nether! Why hadn't the bed blown up?' He thought "Uh... no thanks, I think I've rested enough for now..." He turned to look out trough the iron bars again, what the creeper had said still unnerved him... "You should get some rest instead, I'll keep watch."

Daisy sighed and sat on her chair, "I don't do rest anymore... Israphel, creepers, zombies keep me up now..."

"It's not good to stay up all the time. I'm here, you can at least try to rest while I keep watch, right?"

"Okay... I guess..." Daisy slowly got into the bed and fell asleep. She felling asleep a lot quicker than Xephos expected.

Xephos glanced at the sleeping female, a bit worried that she fell asleep so quickly. 'She must be exhausted. How long had she been in here for now? ' He questioned, but he didn't dare even hazard a guess, so instead he kept watch over the mobs that walked by their cell. They had to get out of here.

-With Israphel-

"Grrr... Hee…grrr...lloo" the Zombie Boss mooned, walking next to the creeper and the vampire, intrigued.

The vampire just nodded towards the rotting corpse and turned his attention back towards where he thought Israphel would soon arrive. He had something to tell them, and he was eager to hear what it was. "Gah.. I still have no idea why he grabbed the hero instead of Antioch.. I can't wrap my head around why he would need him" Vitali said, taking with his hands a bit.

Israphel then entered into the room and glanced over at his monsters. "You are sure to know that the spaceman is here, and I have something planned for him. Creeper Boss knows what it is already." Israphel stated.

The vampire gave a slight glare at the creeper for being better informed than he was. Was he not their lord's favorite vampire anymore? "My lord? could we perhaps inquire about these plans of yours?"

Israphel looked at Vitali and smiled a creepy grin. "We shall make him one of us."

This genuinely surprised Vitali, if it was to work it would be the most evil of their plans yet. "What are your plans my lord? It will not be easy to turn a hero to our side, you know that Xephos was the hero was a chosen by the prophecy and…"

Israphel cut in Vitali's sentence, "I know thinks about him that he has yet to learn. If he is to find out, it would be most easy to turn him."

"Grrr...That's a good plan... grrr.. my lord..." The zombie said grinning.

"Do we get to break his resolve, my lord" Vitali smiled widely, shoving off his gleaming fangs. Oh how he would enjoy that. "Make him doubt himself? Crush his spirit?" Vitali started naming off the possibilities.

"Grrr probably all of them..." The zombie replied to this even if it was not aimed at him

"Just wait my pets, I need to deal with him first. Then I'll tell you what we are to do." Israphel said.

"What ever you command my lord" Vitali said giving their lord a small bow.

-With Xephos-

Xephos eyes were shut, he had fallen asleep again. He was sitting down leaning against the wall, unaware that he was being watched.

Israphel was looking at Xephos, who was stirring a bit in his sleep. Daisy was asleep too, but was clearly having a nightmare.

The Creeper boss, who was standing next to his master, hissed. This caused Daisy to wake up. She looked at the two figures and screamed, thus waking Xephos as well and caused him to shout a bit in shock and fear.

"Morning you two." Israphel said, his face showed no emotion, his gaze was locked on Xephos.

Xephos sneered at the visitors. "What?" he asked getting up.

Israphel looked over Xephos and smiled, "Looks like your healed, that's good."

"Answer me. What do you want?" Xephos said, clearly getting tired of Israphel's riddles.

Israphel then unlocked the cell, "Walk with me, and I'll tell you." He said holding the door open for Xephos.

Creeper boss walked into the cell, blocking Daisy from the door. She wouldn't run thought, she knew that it was pointless to.

Xephos reluctantly went with him. He didn't take his eyes off the two monsters that stood around him.

Israphel lead Xephos through the neither, there was silent at first but finally Israphel brock the ice. "That was a brave and noble thing you did back there, giving yourself up for Antioch. That's something my subjects would do if it came to it, but not by free will, because I would make them." He said glancing at Xephos to see him kinda worried. "Your bravery is one of the think I like about you."

"Well I'd do anything for my friends." Xephos said, trying to figure out where this was going.

The two stopped and Israphel turned and looked at Xephos. "You know something, you and me are more alike them you think. You being from the stars makes you very similar to me."

Xephos yelled in outrage, "WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!"

"Oh, but we are."

"No. I didn't murder thousands of people just for enjoyment!" Xephos said glaring at this demon that made this wild assumption.

"No, the way we are similar is by your power. The power you posses appears to be a power similar to my own. A power of a great deity, punished by Notch for it's destructive habits, it was broken into 3 tainted shards. The monster was sealed away by Verigan… as for the shards; they sought out beings most like them. I, the will of the beast was chosen first, followed by the nature of the beast, given to that idiot dwarf. As for the mind… that was given… to you."

Xephos just stood there, and said nothing. He had heard about the monster and the shards from KP once, the Monster was called the Sentinel. When he was told, he wondered who had the shards.

"You may not believe me, but it's true. Look at the destructive behavior you've been having recently." Israphel said, clearly picking up on the fact that this isn't the first time he's heard about the Sentinel.

"I've been defeating the damn monsters you sent for us." Xephos said

"True, but you've been doing it in a more... "violent and destructive" manner. Not like the carful and plan ahead tactic you normally use." Israphel said, his face had a slight smile on it.

"Well, it's hard to think ahead with all of the bloody monsters swarming around!" Xephos lied to cover his ass, because he knew Israphel was right, he has been more destructive.

"That is very true." Israphel the started walking.

Something told Xephos to continue to follow the man, event thought he didn't want to, he did. "Go on tell me why you want me alive!"

"I have… a proposition for you. If you continue to go one with this shard unchecked, there could be grave consequences for you… and your friends."

"What consequences?" Xephos said crossing his arms

"You could either go crazy, kill your friends... shall I continue?"

"Keep going then." Xephos gestured for Israphel to continue.

'He's really interested in knowing about the shard's consequences. This could be a good thing.' Israphel thought. "You could turn into a monster, or... end up like me." He said looking seriously at Xephos.

"I'd rather die."

"You can't die Xephos; yes the shard is tainted, but with you being a spaceman, the effects are different, you can't die from taint. …If you wish for none of the terrible things to happen to you, allow me to help you." Israphel said, he had a strange look on his face, a look of pity, like what he was saying was true.

Xephos caught on to this and looked at Israphel confused. "How do you plan on _helping_ me?" he asked, sure that whatever Israphel would do wouldn't help. "Take the shard out?"

"No, my magic isn't that powerful, and if I tried to take it out, that would just make it worse." Israphel said calmly.

Xephos was getting worried about the situation he was in. While they were talking, Xephos noticed that more and more monsters where around them, hiding in the shadows. He began to back away from Israphel who did nothing. Xephos then hit something, he thought it was a wall but when he looked at it, he found out that it was the Creeper Boss. "Aah!" He screamed, turning around. "Stay away..."

"Don't be afraid Xephosss." The creeper hissed, grabbing Xephos' shoulders sinking his claws into him.

"Ah! That hurts!" Xephos shouted, squirming to get out of the Creeper's grasp.

"Don't hurt our guest my pet. Why don't you bring him to his _room_." Israphel said smiling.

"My room?" Xephos questioned, he stopped struggling once Israphel said this.

The Creeper Boss then hauled Xephos away too an isolated, prison cell.

"What about Daisy?" Xephos said as he was being dragged away.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine... for now." Israphel began to laugh.

"Oh, no!" Xephos said, now kicking and fighting the grip of the Creeper to get out and save Daisy.


End file.
